Verdades Universais 20
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Harry e Draco às voltas com o presente do dia dos namorados. Coleção de ficlets que podem ser lidas separadas. Para o projeto do Forum 6V
1. Apenas uma idéia

**Título: **Apenas uma idéia  
**Autor:** Kaline Bogard  
**Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

– Eu estava pensando em comprar uma cesta de chocolates para o Harry, mas não sei... – Draco interrompeu a frase para dar um gole na xícara de chá que segurava com as duas mãos.

Pansy deu de ombros.

– Chocolates no Dia dos Namorados é meio clichê, mas sempre funciona. Bem, comigo funciona – a dona da casa afirmou solidária. Ambos estavam na casa de Parkinson, passando a tarde juntos. Por volta do meio do chá das três o assunto acabara desviando para a data em que se comemorava o dia dos namorados. Malfoy partilhou uma dúvida na esperança que a amiga de longa data o ajudasse.

– Mas só chocolates?

– Sei lá... já ouviu falar daquelas cuecas comestíveis que os Muggles inventaram...?

– Cuecas comestíveis? – a surpresa de Draco era tão grande quanto sua voz deixava transparecer.

– É – Pansy deu uma risadinha – Tem de vários sabores e é uma forma ótima de esquentarem as coisas.

– Como você descobriu isso?

– Oh, longa história. Mas digamos que eu conheci alguém que conhecia alguém que saiu com um Muggle e... descobriu coisas maravilhosas.

– Impossível – o loiro torceu o nariz e deu mais um gole no chá antes de continuar – Muggles não inventariam nada de útil assim. E... essa história de conhecer alguém que conhecia alguém não colou. Quando foi que você saiu com um Muggle?

– Não fui eu! – a mulher rolou os olhos – Não conta pra ninguém, mas foi o Nott...

– Ele saiu com um Muggle?

– Não. Ele conhece uma bruxa, Slytherin e Puro-Sangue diga-se de passagem, que saiu com um Muggle e...

– Aff. Deixa pra lá. Eu vou encomendar um coração de chocolate tamanho extra grande e esconder alguma coisa fofinha dentro, tipo...

– Você...? – a garota perguntou sacana.

– Claro. Eu sou tão fofo quanto um Hipogrifo numa crise histérica...

– Concordo com a parte "histérica"...

– Pansy!

– O que...? – ela perguntou fingindo inocência. Diante do olhar irritado acabou completando – Tem hora que o Potter te trata como se você fosse um urso de pelúcia. É de dar enjôos...

– Harry não me trata assim! Ele só gosta de me mimar. E eu adoro ser mimado, não tem nada de errado nisso.

A morena fez um som engraçado e encheu a xícara com chá.

– Tudo bem.

– Invejosa. Só por que vai passar o dia dos namorados sozinha...

– Isso, joga na cara.

– Desculpe-me – e ambos sabiam que o pedido não tinha nada de sincero.

– O que importa é que vocês estão juntos faz quatro anos. Dá qualquer coisa e tá bom... vocês deviam comemorar o casamento isso sim. Quando pensam em se vincular?

Malfoy moveu-se desconfortável na poltrona.

– Não falamos muito sobre isso e... aff... não é da sua conta. Ah, e estamos juntos a cinco anos, não quatro.

Então Pansy sorriu afável.

– Pensei que não durariam nem um mês juntos. Eu estava enganada. Eu e muita gente no mundo bruxo...

Draco sorriu de lado. Só ele e Harry sabiam como tinha sido difícil conseguir ficarem juntos, enfrentar a tudo e a todos e seguir em frente vivendo o que tinham, o que planejavam construir.

Cinco anos não eram cinco dias, ou mesmo cinco meses...

– Cuecas comestíveis você disse?

Pansy sorriu.

– Sim. De diversos sabores, inclusive de chocolate.

– Um coração extra grande de chocolate – Draco falou baixinho – Recheado com cuecas comestíveis com sabor de chocolate. Parece uma boa idéia...

– Potter vai se surpreender. E no fim as cuecas podem ser uteis para vocês dois...

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas levou a xícara aos lábios e degustou mais um pouco do chá. Na mente os pensamentos fervilhavam e ele bem que achou que talvez a idéia fosse realmente boa.

Talvez.

* * *

Fic feita para o projeto Verdades Universais 2.0 do Forum 6V.

Caso digite mais alguma fanfic vou postar aqui. Pode ser lida como sequencia ou não.


	2. Conselhos

******Título:** Conselhos  
******Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção: **Harry e Draco**  
****Item usado: **Buquê de Flores

* * *

Harry desviou para o lado e deu passagem para Ron que vinha carregando uma pesada caixa de papelão.

– Não é mais fácil usar magia? – o moreno perguntou de forma curiosa – Parece pesado.

– Acredite, cara – Ron resmungou – Eu não sei o que pode acontecer se acertar isso com magia. Fred anda caprichando nas invenções...

– Ow... – Harry tentou não rir – E as coisas com Hermione?

– Na mesma. Ela está cada vez mais mal humorada... você sabe, mulheres grávidas ficam com os hormônios em guerra.

– Espero que sobreviva, amigo!

– Sobrevivo sim. Na semana que vem é dia dos namorados e eu vou comprar um buquê de flores para ela. Algo tipo bem romântico. Mulheres adoram isso.

– Flores? Sim, imagino que sim.

Ron colocou a caixa em cima de outras aumentando a pilha que balançou perigosamente e voltou para o balcão. A loja estava fechada para balanço, por isso só tinha os dois ali.

– Flores acalmam a fúria de qualquer uma.

– Parece uma boa idéia... garotas são bem fáceis de se agradar.

– Ei, ei, ei... – o ruivo debruçou-se no balcão – Problemas com a Doninha?

– Ron! – Harry recriminou – Não importava quanto tempo passasse, parecia não haver meio daqueles dois sequer se tolerarem – Não tenho problemas com o Draco.

– Que pena. Ia recomendar-lhe um arranjo floral. Quem sabe um buquê...

– Ainda não sei o que dar para o Draco no dia dos namorados, mas sei que flores não vai ser. Se eu aparecer com uma coisa dessas de presente é bem capaz dele me fazer engolir.

O ruivo fez uma careta. Então passou a mão pelo balcão limpando uma poeira inexistente.

– Minha irmã adora flores... – revelou como quem não quer nada.

– Sei disso – Harry já estava acostumado com as táticas esperançosas de Ronald. No fundo o amigo ainda tinha esperança de que Potter superaria aquilo que tinha com o "loiro desbotado" e iria perceber que seu verdadeiro amor era a garota Weasley, ou melhor, atualmente Ginny já não era mais uma garota, e sim uma bela mulher.

Mas por mais bonita e carismática que Ginny fosse, não era por ela que o coração de Harry acelerava ou por quem perdia o fôlego em momentos mais intensos.

Não...

A única pessoa que conseguia isso era Draco Malfoy.

E o loiro não era uma garota para gostar de ganhar flores. Não que tivesse algo errado em dar flores para outro homem, mas, especificamente Draco parecia não gostar delas a tal ponto. Ou seja, presenteá-lo com isso numa data tão especial. Era pedir por briga...

–... deve ser algum sinal, não? – a voz do ruivo trouxe Harry de volta à realidade.

– O que disse?

Ron debruçou-se sobre o balcão antes de repetir o que estava falando e que passara despercebido ao outro.

–Eu disse que vocês estão juntos há muito tempo, tem quanto? Uns cinco anos? E eu nunca ouvi falar em casamento, isso deve ser um sinal, não? De que não são feitos um para o outro.

– Nada a ver – Harry moveu-se desconfortável – Nós moramos juntos e estamos muito bem. Por que temos que nos casar para provar que somos feitos um para o outro?

– Você não se casa para provar alguma coisa! – o ruivo surpreendeu-se – Você se casa por que quer passar o resto da vida ao lado de uma pessoa e deseja um laço de fidelidade e entrega. Por isso firma um compromisso.

O moreno não respondeu a afirmação, porém foi visível que ficou incomodado com a forma que Ron colocou as coisas.

– Preciso ir – Harry desconversou – A gente se fala.

– Está bem, amigão. Mas vá por mim... dê um buquê de flores ao Malfoy. Se ele te amar o bastante não vai fazê-lo engolir pétala por pétala. E eu admito que estava errado esse tempo todo.

Ao ouvir o desafio velado Harry sorriu. Claro que não daria um presente daqueles para o namorado. Seria o mesmo que pedir uma briga entre os dois e Ron sabia disso.

Mas ainda havia tempo para pensar um algo apropriado e, quem sabe, refletir sobre a nova visão que Ron lhe dera a respeito de casamentos.


	3. Star Light

******Título: **Star Light**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção: **Pinhão**  
****Item usado:** Estrela  
**  
**

* * *

Harry aparatou direto na sala e notou luz vinda da varanda. Pela hora adiantada imaginou que Draco só podia estar lá, ou não haveria luminosidade no local.

Foi para lá e não deu outra. O namorado estava sentado numa das cadeiras, com as pernas esticadas e apoiadas na mureta não muito alta.

– Boa noite – o moreno aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira ao lado.

– Olá. Quer...? – ofereceu a taça de vinho que degustava. Harry aceitou a oferta e deu um gole na bebida.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Nada. Só olhando as estrelas.

– Ah, – o moreno sorriu – Esperando alguma estrela cadente?

– Claro! – Draco sorriu de volta – Nunca é demais fazer um pedido...

Harry devolveu a taça de vinho e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Os olhos verdes fixaram-se no céus pontilhado de estrelas. A noite estava realmente muito bela. Talvez pudessem mesmo ver uma estrela cadente.

– O que você quer ganhar de presente...?

– Você já pensou no que quer no dia dos namorados?

Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Acabaram rindo da coincidência (ou talvez Draco tivesse rido mais pelo efeito do álcool do que de outra coisa). Então Harry fez um gesto dizendo que o loiro deveria continuar falando.

– Eu quero saber o que você quer de presente no dia dos namorados.

– E eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa!

– Ora, Harry. Se eu disser o que quero não será mais surpresa.

– Então o mesmo vale pra mim!

– Aff. Depois não reclama! – o loiro emburrou.

– Você também não.

– Não vou reclamar – Draco afirmou com certa arrogância.

– Nem se eu te der um buquê de flores?

O loiro ficou em silêncio por um breve instante. Acabou dando de ombros.

– Nem se me der flores – então sorriu sacana – Mas é uma semana sem sexo e com você dormindo no sofá!

– Ei!

– Mas eu juro que não reclamo.

– Entendo a mensagem. Nada de flores.

– Bom menino. De preferência não quero nada que murche, morra, precise ser alimentado... esse tipo de coisa...

– Continue a lista, vai me ajudar muito.

Draco riu baixinho debochando da expressão exageradamente sofrida de Harry.

– Você acertou nos últimos anos. Vai acertar de novo, tenho certeza.

– Cinco anos... – o moreno falou pensativo – O tempo passou e eu nem senti.

O loiro desviou os olhos para o céu.

– É. Nem sempre foi fácil assim.

– Não concordo – Harry também admirou o negrume do céu – Foi mais difícil quando eu não tinha você, não tinha esperança de ser correspondido ou aceito. Depois que ficamos juntos tudo o que passamos foi fichinha.

– Não exatamente "fichinha" Harry, mas entendo o que quer dizer. Mais vinho...?

O moreno meneou a cabeça declinando a oferta e recostou-se no acento. Sentiu a mão de Draco buscar a sua e os dedos se entrelaçarem de forma delicada. A pele do loiro estava quente. E o contato era agradável, acolhedor.

– Acho que não veremos estrelas cadentes essa noite...

– Eu disse que você sempre acertou nos presente, Harry, por que não importa o que você me dê no dia dos namorados, o que eu mais queria já consegui – e finalizou a frase com um apertão na mão que segurava.

Harry entendeu o recado, pois sentia exatamente o mesmo. Apesar disso não pôde deixar de brincar com o namorado.

– Mesmo se eu te der um buquê...?

– Sim, Potty. Eu disse que não reclamaria. E o sofá parece que tem o seu tamanho...

Harry riu do tom de voz que Draco usou. Adorava provocar o loiro e arrancar aquelas respostas acidas. E, contrariando a previsão de Harry, uma estrela riscou o céu, marcando sua passagem com um rastro luminoso.

Mas, no fim, nenhum dos dois desejou algo. Tudo o que podiam querer já tinham conseguido.


	4. Recheio

******Título: **Recheio**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção: **Pinhão**  
****Item usado: **Surpresa**  
**

* * *

Ele não reconhecia o lugar... ou melhor ele sabia que já estivera ali antes, mas não conseguia lembrar exatamente onde ficava aquilo.

A sala era de um bom gosto extraordinário. A combinação dos móveis de madeira de mogno com as cortinas bordadas e finalizadas em renda inglesa dava um toque de classe e refinamento que harry dificilmente encontrava por aí.

Poucas eram as residências em que poderia se deparar com algo tão elaborado.

A Mansão Malfoy era um desses lugares.

Mas aquela não era a casa de Draco Malfoy.

Não que Harry visitasse _muito_ a casa do namorado e companheiro. Ou mesmo que fosse bem vindo na casa dos pais de Draco. Longe disso...

Todavia se lembraria caso a Mansão fosse tão iluminada, tão clara e agradável. Não... aquela residência era diferente... era um lugar grande, ele podia dizer isso apenas pelo tamanho da sala...

Que confusão...

Do que Harry se lembrava por último?

Meio desesperado levou as mãos a cabeça e bagunçou ainda mais os fios escuros.

Lembrava-se de estar em casa, tomando vinho com Draco, conversando sobre... o dia dos namorados...? Isso... era algo referente aos presentes que iriam trocar. Grande Merlin... falaram sobre buquês de flores e coisas do tipo. Também fora ameaçado com noites no sofá e...

Harry praguejou baixinho, o dia dos namorados estava chegando e isso tomava conta de sua mente, não saber o que dar para o namorado. Ficar tentando adivinhar as coisas não tinha sentido. Era melhor partir para a ação. Primeiro investigaria a casa detalhadamente em busca de pistas que indicassem sua localização.

Depois tentaria descobrir o que acontecera com Draco e por que haviam lacunas em sua mente desde a última noite até aquele momento e...

Um vento suave entrou pela janela fechada agitando as cortinas de renda e foi rodear Harry fazendo suas roupas balançarem levemente. Uma luz muito forte pareceu nascer da brisa e o moreno teve que fechar os olhos tamanha a intensidade do brilho.

Com o coração acelerado sentiu o ambiente aquecer-se de leve. Pouco a pouco a luz irradiante foi se aplacando até que Harry conseguisse abrir os olhos outra vez.

– Oh!

No meio da sala, bem sobre o carpete felpudo, estava flutuando um coração de chocolate tamanho extra-grande envolvido num laço feito de fita vermelha.

– Mas... o que... – o rapaz ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e rodeou aquela impressionante aparição feita de cacau – de onde saiu isso?

Estendeu o braço e tocou o coração. Era real. E parecia delicioso...

– Só pode ser coisa do Draco...

Nem bem Harry murmurou essas palavras e o coração trincou. Uma parte dele foi jogada longe quando um rapaz loiro saltou de dentro do chocolate.

– SURPRESA! – Draco gritou sorrindo, com os braços erguidos. No pescoço levava um lacinho vermelho e, aparentemente, mais nada.

– Draco – Harry deixou o queixo cair – Que surpresa...

– Feliz dia dos namorados, Harry.

O moreno não respondeu. Venceu a pequena distância que o separava do coração partido e tomou Draco nos braços, envolvendo-o num abraço que cheirava a chocolate. Os lábios se encontraram num beijo afoito, voraz.

Tudo o mais sumiu da mente do moreno. Ele só queria aproveitar o momento.

**HD**

Draco perdeu as contas de quanto tempo ficou observando o amante deitado na cama ao seu lado. Harry parecia estar no meio de um sonho bem interessante, por que estava agitado, murmurando coisas como "coração", "chocolate", "Draco" e "seminu"!

E, pra horror de Malfoy, ele podia jurar que vira o moreno fazendo um biquinho como se fosse beijar alguém.

– Aff... – o Slytherin puxou o edredom sobre si. Voltou a abrir o livro e dedicar-se a leitura.

Acabara de desistir da idéia de dar um coração de chocolate para o amante no dia dos namorados. O presente parecia despertar um lado pervertido de Harry e seria interessante utilizar aquilo numa ocasião mais adequada. Quem sabe no aniversário do moreno...? Afinal, nem era tão longe do dia dos namorados assim...


	5. Novas idéias

******Título: **Novas idéias**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção: **Harry e Draco**  
****Item usado: **Jantar Romantico

* * *

– E é definitivo, Draco...?

– Sim – o loiro respondeu – Nada de corações de chocolate no dia dos namorados. Preciso de outra coisa.

– E as cuecas...? – Pansy perguntou.

– Cuecas? Que cuecas?

– As comestíveis, Muggles – a morena rolou os olhos com enfado.

– Ah, essas. Talvez no aniversário de Harry. Pro dia dos namorados quero algo mais romântico.

– Own... que bonitinho – a Slytherin esticou a mão e aprisionou uma rosquinha de nata. Estavam na casa dela para mais uma tarde de chá.

Draco não pretendia visitar Pansy num futuro próximo, mas a data importantíssima comemorativa do dia dos namorados estava a uma semana de acontecer. Ele não tinha idéia do que dar para o namorado.

– Talvez um cartão de "Se manca".

– Cartão do que...?

– "Se manca", pra Harry perceber que ta na hora de pedir sua mão...

– Pedir a minha mão? Não seja ridícula. Eu posso muito bem pedir a dele.

– E por que não pediu? Estão namorando há cinco anos. Precisa de mais o quê?

Draco soprou o chá e bebericou um golinho.

– Por que esse interesse na minha vida? Você também não está casada ainda!

– Não. Mas nenhum dos meus namoros durou mais de um ano e meio.

– Ou seja... já que não tem ninguém na sua vida amorosa quer bagunçar a minha?

A pergunta deixou Pany irritada.

– Só estou tentando ajudar. Foi você que veio aqui resmungando sobre não saber o que dar de presente pro seu namorado. Eu só te lembrei que essa história de "namoro" ta passando do tempo. E indiquei as cuecas comestíveis.

– Ta bom!

A exclamação irritada encerrou a conversa. Ambos se concentraram no chá por alguns momentos. O líquido estava agradável, assim como as rosquinhas de nata.

Porém a garota não agüentou o silêncio.

– Sabe o que deixaria qualquer um feliz?

– O quê?

– Um jantar romântico.

–...

– Você sabe... um lugar discreto, intimo, luz de velas... música baixinho... olhos nos olhos... oh... isso derrete qualquer um.

– Talvez...

– E por baixo você usa as cuecas comestíveis! Vai conquistar Potter de vez!

– Pansy... por que toda essa insistência com as benditas cuecas comestíveis...? É algum tipo de fetiche?

Sem que pudesse evitar a mulher corou sem jeito.

– Claro que não. Só estou tentando ajudar. Quanta ingratidão.

O loiro deu uma risadinha incrédula. Alcançou mais algumas rosquinhas antes de voltar ao assunto.

– Você está quase me convencendo a usar essas tais cuecas Muggle. Mas ainda não resolve meu problema do presente. Harry insinuou me dar um buquê de flores...

– Eca! – Pansy cortou a frase.

– Pois é. Eu disse que ele pode me dar o que quiser. Mas se prepare pra dormir no sofá...

– E daí você desfila todas as noites com as cuecas de chocolate e...

– PANSY!

A morena riu divertida e não disse mais nada. Porém, lá no fundo, a idéia do jantar romântico começou a dar voltas na mente de Draco.

É... talvez. E muita ênfase no "talvez", ele convidasse Harry pra um romântico jantar a dois. Mas apenas se ele não encontrasse um presente melhor.

E as cuecas comestíveis não estavam incluídas no pacote.


	6. Mais Dicas

******Título: **Mais Dicas**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Carta

* * *

Harry estava impressionado pelo tamanho da amiga. Ta bom que mulheres grávidas costumam crescer e engordar, mas Hermione estava realmente imensa, inchada pela retenção de líquidos.

Para algumas coisas nem mesmo magia conseguia solução, a natureza parecia mais forte.

– Está tudo bem mesmo?

– Está sim – a mulher sorriu estirada no sofá – O medibruxo disse que é um garotão. Não vou conseguir parto normal com das irmãs dele.

– Oh...

– Mas já estou me preparando para entrar no bisturi ao modo Muggle – ela suspirou – E você? Aproveitando as férias?

– Sim, sim. eu estava precisando.

– Ron também precisa. Prevejo o dia que Fred irá mata-lo com aqueles testes malucos – e a frase não soou preocupada, pois Hermione riu ao fim – Harry, por favor, pode ficar a vontade se quiser alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem, não quero nada.

Os dois estavam aproveitando a calma na residência, já que as duas filhas de Ron e Hermione estavam n'A Toca, passando uns dias com a vovó coruja. O ruivo fora para a loja trabalhar e Draco estava em mais uma de suas saídas fugidias. O loiro agia tão misteriosamente fácil de se "ler" que Harry o imaginava as voltas com um presente de dia dos namorados.

E por falar em dia dos namorados...

– Eu estou com um problema – o rapaz falou – Pra decidir o que dar de presente pro Draco.

– Ora, quais são as suas idéias?

– Não sei... talvez chocolate ou... na verdade eu estava pensando. Pensando em pedi-lo em casamento – Harry disse como quem não quer nada, aguardando a reação de Hermione. Como a amiga não disse nada, apenas prestou atenção, ele continuou – Seria uma boa data, não acha?

– Se você tem certeza do que sente e do que Malfoy sente então com certeza é uma boa data.

– Pensei em escrever uma carta...

– Pedir Malfoy em casamento com uma carta? Harry, péssima idéia. Você tem que... espera – a mulher levou a mão ao queixo e ficou pensativa – Bem, você pode escrever uma carta revelando todos os seus sentimentos, depois convidá-lo para um jantar romântico, apenas vocês dois, com música romântica, luz de velas... então você entrega a carta e quando ele terminar de ler... pede em casamento!

Harry ficou surpreso com a sugestão.

– É brilhante! Garotas têm mesmo um sexto sentido pra esse tipo de coisa!

– Se você for sincero tenho certeza que Malfoy irá adorar – ela sorriu – Você tem certeza do que sente, Harry?

– Tanta certeza quanto estar vivo agora e falando com você. Eu o amo, por mais difícil que seja pros outros acreditarem. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem o Draco... eu... nem sei o que falar para me expressar direito.

Porém para Hermione a emoção do amigo era prova suficiente.

– Então vá em frente, Harry. Todos merecem ser feliz e se Malfoy é tão importante para você, não há por que duvidar.

Harry recostou-se na poltrona e sorriu de leve. Com certeza Draco era importante em sua vida. E agora, graças à ajuda de Hermione, tinha se decidido e encontrado o presente perfeito.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: Eu vou postar aqui **todas **as ficlets que fiz pro Verdades Universais 2.0. Se não me engano foram 34 arquivos, mas nem todos seguem essa história das "cuecas comestíveis". Então não estranhe se do nada eu postar uma ficlet meio "nada a ver".

Obrigada.


	7. Apenas dúvidas

******Título: **Apenas dúvidas**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Presente

* * *

O silêncio entre eles já durava tempo suficiente para que começassem a segunda xícara de chá. Cumpriam um ritual comum aos últimos anos: eventualmente Draco ia à casa de Pansy, para que desfrutassem uma tarde juntos, conversando e colocando tudo em dia, como velhos amigos que eram.

– Harry tem me deixado louco – o rapaz deixou escapar.

– Por quê?

– Por causa dessa história do presente do dia dos namorados – Draco respondeu – ele anda sondando demais. Não pode ser assim tão difícil me dar um presente!

Pansy olhou de forma aguda para o amigo.

– Com certeza não deve ser tão difícil, não é Draco?

– Por que está sendo irônica? – o loiro devolveu de mau humor.

– Força do hábito. Coma mais biscoitos, são feitos com nata irlandesa.

Draco aceitou a oferta sem entender o que a nata irlandesa tinha de melhor do que as outras como o quitute estava mesmo bom talvez tivesse realmente algo a ver.

– Você comprou um presente pro Potter?

–...

– Essa cara me diz que "não". Depois reclama que ele não encontrou um pra você. Qual o problema?

– Não sei... está difícil encontrar algo que combine. E não me venha com "cuecas comestíveis" ou outras esquisitices Muggle. Isso está fora de cogitação por enquanto.

– Está bem. Que tal óculos novos?

– Óculos? No dia dos namorados?

– Bem... aqueles redondos, faça-me o favor, querido. Potter precisa mudar um pouco.

– Pansy, se eu dependesse do seu romantismo...

– Que romantismo...? – a mulher riu – To brincando. Falando sério, o presente não é tão importante assim. O que importa é quem dá. E a emoção que vem junto.

–... Pansy... retiro o que disse... você foi muito romântica dessa vez.

– Ah, sim. eu to saindo com o BlackShoot, você sabe... ele é escritor e adora romances então...

– Chega. Não continue.

– Mas a parte do presente é sério. Se eu ganho algo do meu namorado, qualquer coisa que seja, vou adorar.

– Até um par de óculos novos? – Draco provocou.

–... quase qualquer coisa.

– Um casal de Diabretes da Cornualia...?

– Draco, eu já disse: "quase qualquer coisa". E que tipo de pessoa dá Diabretes de presente?

– Sei lá. E o que me diz de ganhar uma peça da coleção de roupas Lovegood?

– Ta bom, Draco. Eu entendi a lição: o presente é muito importante, blá, blá, blá. Espero que Potter acerte. E você também.

O loiro abafou uma risada enquanto acomodava-se melhor na poltrona. Apesar de tudo Pansy tinha razão. Ele não pretendia dar um presente bizarro (tipo Diabretes e roupas daquela Ravenclaw), e imaginava que Harry também não pretendia lhe nada esquisito... então o presente em si não importava, pois se fosse algo dado de coração, como todos os outros nesses cinco anos, Draco tinha certeza de que iria adorar.

Fosse qual fosse o presente.

Mas ele ainda precisava comprar algo para Harry. E urgente. Afinal, o dia dos namorados estava quase chegando...


	8. Seguindo

******Título: **Seguindo**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção: **Harry e Draco**  
****Item usado: **Dedos Entrelaçados

* * *

_You and I_  
_ I know what it's like_  
_ To be kicked diwb_  
_ Forced to fight_  
_ But tonight_  
_ We're alright_  
_ So hold up your lights_  
_ Let it shine_

Ele estava cansado. Realmente cansado de tudo o que acontecia, dos ataques, de não ter paz. Pensara que o fim da guerra seria um começo, novas chances... achara que apenas ficando na sua, logo seria esquecido, os erros perdoados, as falhas relevadas.

Estava enganado.

Nunca seria esquecido. Os erros jamais seriam perdoados ou as falhas relevadas.

Em momentos como esse se arrependia, um pouco, de ter se deixado levar pela coragem dele. Por ter acreditado que seria fácil, por que pra [i]ele[/i] as coisas eram fáceis. Mas não pra si. E nem a fama dele poderia fazer algo em sentido contrário.

E justo naquele dia...

Bem, talvez a data fosse justamente a causa de todos aqueles novos ataques. Todas aquelas notícias. Boatos aumentados, agressivos, desdenhosos...

Por que ele sempre seria visto como aquele que tirou do "bom caminho" o Garoto Que Viveu. Que se metera entre ele e a Weasley e estragara o casamento mais perfeito jamais imaginado.

O homem que afastara Potter da família que o acolhera no Mundo Bruxo, dos grandes amigos, do convívio social.

E o mundo não parecia disposto a perdoá-lo por isso.

Às vezes era tão difícil.

Tão difícil...

_This one's for you and me_  
_ Living out our dreams_  
_ We are right where we should be_  
_ Lift my arms out wide_  
_ I open my eyes_  
_ And now_  
_ All I wanna see_  
_ Is a sky full of lighters_  
_ A sky full of lighters_

Ele chegou em casa sabendo que não encontraria o namorado muito bem.

Alguém fizera questão de "esquecer" um jornal sobre sua mesa, a notícia principal gritando um tema batido inúmeras vezes, mas que ainda agradava os outros bruxos, pois esmiuçava a vida de alguém que não gostavam, e a tragédia alheia era sempre um grande espetáculo.

Não lera a manchete completamente, apenas o suficiente para saber que, mais uma vez, traziam a tona o passado da família Malfoy, sua atuação durante a guerra, a difícil restauração do nome e finalizava com um dossiê minucioso sobre como o "terrível, cruel e ardiloso jovem Malfoy roubara o grande e heróico Harry Potter das garras da pobre Ginny Weasley" e sobre como a mocinha deveria estar sofrendo enquanto Malfoy aproveitava o romance naquele dia dos namorados.

Quanta besteira, na opinião de Harry.

Processaria o jornal, de novo. Ganharia a causa, de novo. Mas o estrago estava feito. De novo.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar foi procurar o namorado. Ele estava na sacada do quarto, observando o jardim interno iluminado pela luz da lua. Pensou seriamente no que fazer, mas desistiu de falar qualquer coisa, mesmo desejar "feliz dia dos namorados". Simplesmente aproximou-se e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos.

Palavras não eram necessária. Presentes, totalmente dispensáveis.

A única coisa que Draco desejava era o conforto dos braços do moreno, e foi acolhido em sua tristeza. Simples assim.

_This one's for you and me_  
_ Living out our dreams_  
_ We are right where we should be_

* * *

Trechos da música "**Lighters**" do EMINEN feat. Bruno Mars.


	9. Inocência

******Título: **Inocência**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção: **Harry e Draco**  
****Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

O parquinho estava lotado de crianças. Os adultos estava por perto, sentados em bancos de cimentos, alguns conversando, outros tricotando ou lendo jornal. Mas todos, apesar disso, prestando muita atenção nos guris que corriam de um lado para o outro.

Uma cabecinha de cabelos bagunçados, óculos redondos e nariz constantemente escorrendo esgueirava-se desesperado de um lado para o outro, com os olhinhos verdes brilhando de satisfação e expectativa.

Onde estaria aquele outro garotinho?

Não com os Weasley. A família de ruivos se dependurava na gaiola balançando pelas barras de ferro como macacos de circo. Harry quase foi pra lá. Parecia divertido...

Balançou a cabeça e mudou de idéia. Fungou longamente o nariz que escorria. Ignorou Neville que devorava umas formiguinhas pretas.

Foi pra caixa de areia. Eca! Ali estava dominado pelas meninas! Ginny e Mione montavam um castelo de areia. Luna rolava de um lado para o outro, Pansy estava a espreita esperando o momento certo de chutar areia nas coleguinhas e sair correndo. Cho e as gêmeas Parvati brincavam com um joguinho de chá e fingiam beber areia.

Com uma careta o pequeno Harry desviou o caminho. Meninas eram muito chatas!

Sorriu para Dean e Seamus que brincavam com carrinhos de controle remoto na grama, sem conseguir que eles saíssem do lugar.

Os meninos mais crescidos brincavam na gangorra e nas barras.

Ahhhh!

Então ele viu o loirinho de cara enjoada que nunca se misturava. Ele estava no balanço, sentado olhando o movimento do resto do parquinho. Fungou feliz.

Enchendo-se de coragem Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a barra de chocolate. Praticamente marchou até o balanço e jogou o doce sobre as pernas do outro garoto.

– Feliz dia dos namorados! – e nem esperou resposta. Deu as costas fugindo dali tão rápido quanto conseguiu.

**HD**

Draco estava entediado. Odiava ir ao parquinho, mas sua mãe achava que seria saudável brincar como uma criança e com outras crianças.

Ela dizia, e com certa razão, que o filho era precoce demais para idade.

E para alegrá-la Draco obedecia. Ele gostava do balanço, de sentar-se quietinho e sentir a brisa fresca, principalmente nos dias quentes de junho.

Levou um senhor susto quando aquele menino de cabelos bagunçados, olhos arregalados e nariz escorrendo se aproximou.

Nem teve tempo de dizer nada e o outro jogou algo contra ele. Gritou um "feliz dia dos namorados" e fugiu assustado.

Acabou saindo do estupor e pegando o doce. A barra de chocolate estava meio... muito... amassada e derretia um pouco.

Draco não soube o que fazer. Mas pensou que devia retribuir. Será que eles eram namorados e ele ainda nem sabia?

Mas tinha um lado bom: parecia melhor que namorar uma menina. Garotas eram tão chatas e pegajosas!


	10. Mudanças

******Título: **Mudanças**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado:** Chocolate

* * *

Harry passeava pelo Beco Diagonal observando as vitrines sem interesse em nada que via. Sua mente estava perdida, longe dali.

Ele não sabia o que dar para Draco no dia dos namorados. Pensara em muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas parecia boa o bastante.

Queria algo especial, algo marcante...

Foi então que notou uma pessoa acenando e tentando chamar sua atenção.

– Ei, Harry! – Ginny Weasley sorria para ele.

– Olá – esperou que a bruxa se aproximasse. Junto dela estava Dean Thomas – Dean.

– Olá, Harry.

– Está perdido por aqui? – Ginny perguntou segurando no braço de Dean – Viemos comprar os presentes do dia dos namorados.

– Ora – Harry se surpreendeu – Mas não é legal fazer surpresa?

– Ah, nem é – a mulher respondeu sorrindo – Assim não tem perigo de errar. Escolhemos juntos. Ano passado compramos uma coisa que foi útil para nós dois.

Harry ajeitou o óculos no nariz e acenou com a cabeça. Pensou na possibilidade de chamar Draco para as compras, porém desistiu sem refletir muito. Jamais daria certo.

– Prefiro comprar sozinho e surpreender Draco.

A ruiva não demonstrou surpresa.

– Já pensou no que comprar?

– Ainda não. Alguma dica? – talvez soasse ridículo pedir ajuda para uma ex-namorada, mas Ginny e ele eram bons amigos, apesar do ciúmes que Malfoy sentia da Weasley.

– Hum... – ela pensou um pouco – Roupas não. Talvez algo de ouro... um cordão com um pingente...

– Chocolates – Dean sugeriu.

– Chocolates? – Harry não achou nada demais no presente – Sério...?

– Claro – o rapaz negro continuou – Tem vários sabores. Você pode fazer em formatos especiais. Vi um com formato de dragão na Dedos de Mel que movia a cabeça e cuspia gotas de chocolate, e você pode rechear com um cordão de ouro.

Harry adorou a idéia. Talvez fosse até Hogsmeade mais tarde e conferisse as opções por lá. Parecia melhor que perder tempo ali no Beco Diagonal.

– Além disso podem comer juntinhos. Dividir de forma bem romântica – Ginny completou – Desencana, qualquer que seja o presente, se for dado com carinho, vai agradar!

– Obrigado! – agradeceu com sinceridade. Eles tinham razão. Chocolate era sempre uma boa pedida, ainda mais se fosse assim caprichado e dado com carinho.


	11. Solidão

******Título: **Solidão**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard  
******Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado:** Champagne

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_  
_ like shooting stars_  
_ I could really use a wish right now, a wish right_  
_ now, a wish right now_

Draco Malfoy entrou no Pub e procurou um dos cantos mais afastados para se sentar em paz, solitário.

O lugar não era dos piores. E estava relativamente vazio. Os poucos clientes eram exatamente como ele: sozinhos, abandonados, sem esperança.

Quando o garçom se aproximou perguntando seu pedido, Draco resolveu pedir Champagne. Aquele era um Pub Muggle, e a única coisa tragável no lugar era aquela.

Mas não se importava. Era melhor ficar cercado por meia dúzia de Muggles bêbados e fracassados a ficar no Mundo Bruxo. Lá era impossível escapar das notícias quentes da semana. Harry e a Weasley sardenta iam anunciar o noivado no dia doze de junho.

Dia dos namorados.

Era impressionante como o Gryffindor agira rápido. Num dia terminava o caso secreto que mantinha com Draco e no dia seguinte voltava às graças de bom moço, arrependido por ter sido infiel com a namorada, mas não tanto assim, afinal Ginny também dava suas escapadas.

É como dizem por aí. Chumbo trocado não dói.

Nessa troca de "chumbo" o único realmente prejudicado fora Draco.

Ele se enganara, fingira que duraria pra sempre quando, no fundo, ele sabia que não era nada sólido e não tinha futuro garantido.

O garçom voltou com a garrafa de Champagne e uma taça. Serviu o rapaz e se afastou silencioso. Secretamente se condoeu do jovem loiro. Em seus longos anos de experiência sabia o que levava as pessoas solitárias aos Pubs e datas como o dia dos namorados.

A Champagne seria repartida com a dor no coração dos enamorados não correspondidos.

E, justamente com tal sentimento, Draco sorveu o primeiro gole. Tinha jurado que não choraria o amor perdido, que não permitiria que o sofrimento fosse visível em seu rosto.

Pagaria o preço por acreditar que a estrela cadente que passara em sua vida atenderia o pedido mais secreto que possuía. E atendera, por um breve período de tempo.

Mas a estrela não era real, assim como os sentimentos de Potter.

Agora só restava a Draco pagar o preço por ter se entregado. Só restava juntar os cacos de seu coração e seguir em frente. Assim como Harry seguira.

Seguir em frente...

Pensaria nisso no dia seguinte, por que naquela noite só desejava afogar a dor na bebida e brindar as lágrimas que, no fim, não conseguira evitar.


	12. Perdão

******Título: **Perdão**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Música

* * *

Ele estava furioso.

Furioso?

Não. A palavra não era suficiente para descrever como se sentia. Na verdade "Basilisco cutucado com gravetinho" era uma melhor descrição para seu estado de espírito.

Ele não pensara duas vezes em azarar aquela insossa pobretona, ruiva e fora de moda; quando ela tirara o seu namorado para dançar.

E Harry Potter, o Idiota Assanhado Que Viveu, aceitou o convite.

E os agravantes...? Os agravantes...?

Era baile do dia dos namorados. Estava tocando a música deles...

Como Harry tinha coragem de dançar aquela música com a ex-namoradica de infância?

Draco tinha todas as desculpas do mundo pra lançar o feitiço que encheu os cabelos ruivos de nós. Depois disso, claro, ele desaparatou com toda a graça do mundo e fugiu pra não ver as conseqüências de seu ato.

Mas ele apostava que tinha sido um tumultuo!

Ah, se tinha.

Foi nesse momento que o som de aparatação ecoou na sala da casa que dividia com Harry Potter, pessoa que namorava e que surgia naquele momento com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

– Não venha me acusando de...

– Não vou acusá-lo de nada, Draco.

– Por que eu... não vai?

– Não. Hermione desfez os nós do cabelo da Ginny e a festa continuou.

– Ah... – Draco ficou decepcionado por seu feitiço ter durado tão pouco. Mas era a Sabe-Tudo do colégio, então paciência – Não vou me desculpar!

– Eu sei que não vai.

A atitude deixou Draco desconfiado.

– Não está irritado?

– Não com você. Depois que eu percebi que era a nossa música. Me desculpe ser tão insensível...

O pedido desarmou o loiro por completo.

– É... você é um tonto, Harry.

Então o moreno sacou a varinha e fez a música tema do namoro deles soar magicamente, pegou Draco pela mão e o enlaçou, começando a dançar a música, um tanto desajeitado.

– Só posso dança-la com você, Draco – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro – Feliz dia dos namorados.

– Feliz dia dos namorados – Malfoy respondeu, também baixinho.

E a comemoração não foi de todo perdido.


	13. Surpresa

**Título: **Surpresa!  
**Autor:** Kaline Bogard  
**Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado: **Surpresa  
**  
**

* * *

As coisas estavam esquentando entre Harry e Draco. A comemoração do dia dos namorados que começara com beijos, evoluíra para mãos bobas e estava indo ainda mais além.

O moreno forçara o corpo do namorado no sofá, meio que se deitando sobre ele. As mãos ágeis entravam por dentro da blusa leve, tocando a pele clara e macia.

No chão embrulhos de presentes, amassados e esquecidos. Uma caixa de bombons, vinho tinto Muggle e algumas rosas vermelhas jaziam sobre o carpete felpudo.

– Amo você... – Harry sussurrou segundos antes de morder a curva do pescoço de Draco, que gemeu ao ter um de seus pontos fracos atacados em cheio.

Foi nesse segundo que dois "pufs" quase simultâneos puderam ser ouvidos. Os namorados não tiveram nem tempo de se separar, no momento seguinte se sentiam na mira estarrecida de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy.

– Pai? Mamãe! – o loiro exclamou tentando sair de baixo do namorado que ainda lhe mordia o pescoço – POTTER!

– O que... ow! – Harry percebeu que tinha visitas nada desejadas em casa – O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Harry! – o loiro resmungou – São meus pais!

– Viemos visitar o Draco – Narcissa falou enquanto Lucius tentava (inutilmente) desfazer a careta.

– Mas hoje é dia dos namorados! – Harry soou meio desesperado – Vocês não deveriam estar comemorando por aí em algum lugar?

– HARRY! – nesse ponto o casal de rapazes já tinha se desgrudado. Draco tentava ajeitar as roupas.

– É um dia como outro qualquer, senhor Potter – a mãe de Draco falou de forma educada, enquanto a careta parecia ter grudado nas feições aristocráticas de Lucius.

– Claro que podem me visitar quando quiserem, mamãe – Draco afirmou categórico – Vou chamar um Elfo Doméstico para prepararmos algo pra vocês comerem. Harry recolha essa bagunça, sim?

Depois dessa pequena ordem Draco saiu em direção a cozinha da casa, seguido de perto por seus pais. Lucius ainda deu uma olhadinha pra trás, sem se preocupar em esconder o inconformismo pelas escolhas do filho. "Justo Harry Potter?" era o que estava escrito na testa do patriarca Malfoy.

A Harry não sobrou opção, a não ser começar a recolher os presentes que tinham começado a desfrutar. Claro que os pais do namorado tinham feito aquilo de propósito para estragar o dia dos namorados de ambos.

Eles até tinham conseguido por enquanto.

Mas a noite, quando os 'sogros' fossem embora, Harry ia cobrar a festinha com juros e correção monetária. Ah, se ia!


	14. Pergaminho

******Título: **Pergaminho**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** HD  
**Item**** usado: **Carta**  
**

* * *

A coruja realizou um vôo magnífico entre todas as demais. Deslizou suavemente para não esbarrar nas que traziam documentos oficiais do Ministério. As asas se moviam graciosamente, tão graciosamente quanto a aterrissagem que fez na mesa de Draco Malfoy.

Curioso, o loiro aceitou o pergaminho que o bichinho lhe estendia. fez um breve afago na cabecinha de penas marrons antes que a ave levantasse vôo e sumisse.

Cada vez mais curioso, Draco desenrolou o pedaço de pergaminho.

Começou a ler a carta avidamente. Primeiro ficou vermelho. Depois cinza. Depois vermelho de novo. E cinza novamente.

"Eita. A noite vai render... dia dos namorados é pouco!"

Corado, Draco virou o rosto e notou que o colega de repartição viera ler sua carta. A carta cheia de obscenidades que Harry lhe enviara com detalhes exaustivos do que fariam pra comemorar a noite.

Maldito Harry Potter!

O namorado ia pagar por fazê-lo passar tamanha vergonha.

Pagar na moeda do amor, é claro.


	15. Esquemas

******Título: **Esquemas**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco  
**Item**** usado: **Carta**  
**

* * *

Harry não podia conter a animação.

Ele estava de folga - tirada por conta própria, claro.

Era noite do dia dos namorados. Não achava justo ter que trabalhar quando havia tanto a se comemorar. Por isso tomou algumas providências: comprou chocolates, vinho, e encomendou uma refeição caprichada.

Depois partiu pra hora de apimentar as coisas um pouco... foi para o escritório, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e se entregou a escrita.

Descreveu tudo o que sentia por Draco, enfatizou o amor que só aumentara com o passar dos anos. Então partiu para a noite que teriam juntos. Detalho tudo o que planejava fazer com Draco utilizando-se das mãos, dos lábios, do chocolate e do vinho.

Então enviou a carta através de uma coruja. Imaginava que o namorado ficaria escandalizado por sua ousadia, e viria com toda a energia desforrar-se.

Harry contava com esse energia para fazer a noite dos namorados ainda mais _caliente_...


	16. Várias em um

**AVISO: **05 ficlets em uma única postagem. O próximo capítulo volta ao normal

* * *

**Título**: Test  
**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Seção**: Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado**: Tecnologia  
**Link da fic**: agora não

Era a noite do dia dos namorados.

Milhares de pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo mundo, desfrutando esse dia especial para casais. E comemorando de formas diferentes. Na Inglaterra o clima era terrível, por Draco odiava o clima quente. Já no Brasil parecia perfeito... o friozinho, um edredom quente e a pessoa amada.

Pessoa amada?

Aff... não era algo para Draco, ou ele não estaria no facebook, navegando por páginas de amigos, solitário e esquecido pelos demais.

Tanta solidão...

Foi então que uma janelinha do chat pipocou. Imediatamente os olhos de Draco brilharam de felicidade.

_"Feliz dia dos namorados!"_, era o que dizia a mensagem de Harry Potter, outro solitário. A paixão secreta de Draco.

Pelo menos não estaria mais tão sozinho assim. Foi o que pensou Malfoy enquanto respondia a mensagem.

* * *

HD

* * *

**Título**: Do lado de lá do monitor  
**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Seção**: Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado**: Tecnologia  
**Link da fic**: agora não

Harry ficou sem sossego o dia todo. Em sua cabeça, planos para um passo mais ousado.

Teria coragem?

Recebeu mensagens o dia todo de amigos querendo lhe apresentar alguém. Dia dos namorados parecia uma data perfeita para encontros. Todos queriam encontrar alguém desesperadamente para não passar a data sozinhos.

Todos, menos Harry Potter.

Ele tinha uma intuição. Ele tinha uma pequena paixonite.

Nunca falara pra ninguém, pois seria motivo de piada. Afinal, nunca encontrara essa pessoa pessoalmente, apenas na Internet.

O tinha adicionado no facebook por uma questão de sorte. Do acaso surgira a amizade. A amizade evoluíra pra paixão.

Por isso recusava todos os convites e preferia entrar na Internet. Quem sabe... com um pouco de sorte...

Com muita sorte!

O sinal verde indicava que Draco Malfoy estava on line. Arriscou-se numa mensagem ousada: feliz dia dos namorados.

Por longos e angustiantes segundos esperou pela resposta. Resposta que veio gêmea a sua.

A noite não seria perdida. E, apesar de separados pela distância, comemorariam juntos. Mesmo que não fossem namorados.

Ainda...

* * *

HD

* * *

**Título**: A primeira vista  
**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Seção**: Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado**: Chocolate  
**Link da fic**: agora não

O coração estava disparado. Já tinha pensado em desistir incontáveis vezes... mas ali estava ele, paralisado no mesmo lugar.

O garçom já viera lhe servir pelo menos três vezes. Tinha tomado tanto café que não conseguiria dormir por uma semana.

E Draco nem gostava de café!

Era loucura. Insanidade total...

Como fora concordar com aquilo e...

Qualquer pensamento lógico sumiu de sua mente. Harry Potter. O mesmo Harry Potter que conhecia da Internet, com quem conversara apenas via computador.

Aceitara se encontrar pessoalmente com ele no dia anterior, data em que comemoravam o dia dos namorados. Se deixara levar pela euforia e aceitara que o rapaz dirigisse da cidade onde morava até ali apenas para se encontrarem.

E o que faria agora?

Ignorando o nervosismo do loiro, Harry sentou-se na mesa em frente a ele. Estendeu um bombom trufado muito singelo e sorriu.

"Feliz dia dos namorados. Atrasado."

Draco sorriu e depois disso tudo foi muito fácil.

* * *

HD

* * *

**Título**: Ops  
**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Seção**: Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado**: Surpresa  
**Link da fic**: agora não

A raiva de Draco extrapolava qualquer limite. Isso se houvesse uma forma de medir a raiva, ou de colocar algum limite.

Era algum castigo dos deuses terem a prova mais difícil e mais importante do curso justamente na noite dos namorados? Claro, quem marcara o teste fora Snape, o professor menos estimado de toda a faculdade.

E havia um motivo para isso.

Foi então que Draco sentiu algo atingir sua cabeça. Olhou pra trás e flagrou Harry, seu namorado imbecil, sorrindo que nem bobo. Depois olhou para o chão e viu o papelzinho amassado.

Com toda discrição do mundo abaixou-se e recolheu o papel. Abriu devagarinho e leu rapidamente. O rosto pálido foi tomado por um vermelhão Tomate-Maduro na mesma rapidez seu cérebro absorveu as palavrinhas ali escritas.

Arrepende-se no mesmo segundo. Harry fazia uma proposta indecente: se Draco tirasse dez na prova então eles passariam a noite toda...

Pra nova surpresa de Draco o papel foi tomado de sua mão pelo professor Snape.

"Colando, senhor Malfoy?", ele perguntou. O loiro quis bater a cabeça na parede a medida que a expressão do homem se fechava e sua sobrancelha começava a tremer de leve. "Diga ao senhor Potter que não será dessa vez, senhor Malfoy. É zero!"

E tomou a prova de Draco que não pode fazer nada além de jurar se vingar do namorado.

* * *

HD

* * *

**Título**: Curiosidade  
**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Seção**: Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)  
**Item usado**: mordida  
**Link da fic**: agora não

"Ron, não faça isso. Eu digo que o Harry não vai passar o dia dos namorados com a Ginny."

"Por que acha isso, Hermione?"

"Bom, por que... ora, Ron, por que não!"

A afirmativa não convenceu o ruivo. Ele tinha certeza que o melhor amigo era apaixonado por sua irmãzinha e vice-versa. Por isso estava mais que disposto a uni-los de uma vez.

"Vou te provar que está errada, Hermione."

"Ron... vai por mim... deixa isso pra lá. Hoje nem é uma data tão importante e... Ronnn? Bata antes de entrar e..."

Tarde demais . O ruivo abriu a porta do dormitório que Harry dividia com Dean e Seamus. E se arrependeu amargamente: Harry estava sentado na cama, com Draco Malfoy em seu colo, despido da cintura pra cima. O mais chocante - na opinião de Ron - era a mordida pra lá de sensual que o amigo dava no pescoço do loiro desbotado. aquilo deixaria uma marca e tanto.

Mas Ron não queria se preocupar com isso no momento. Por hora bastava desmaiar.

Os três observaram o ruivo cair pra trás. Hermione sorriu sem graça e grudou na camisa do namorado, puxando-o pra fora do quarto.

"Não se incomodem", ela disse. "Depois converso com ele."

E nem bem a garota fechou a porta, Harry atacou novamente o pescoço de Draco.

Com certeza ele não iria se incomodar!


	17. Pedido Inusitado

**AVISO: **voltando a postar uma ficlet por capítulo

* * *

******Título: **Pedido Inusitado**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Mordida

* * *

A aula naquela manhã estava um saco.

Draco tinha que fazer um esforço tremendo pra não cochilar, já que os olhos pesavam e pareciam cheios de areia. Não ajudava muito que a matéria fosse um saco. Antropologia cultural... fala sério.

Volta e meia desviava os olhos para o canto direito da sala, nas carteiras mais a frente da sua. Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos estavam aos cochichos, ignorando a aula. Harry, particularmente, parecia muito contentinho pro gosto de Draco.

Não que fosse da conta dele, afinal, estavam dando uns pegas há algumas semanas, nada muito sério. Somente uns beijos aqui e acolá.

Nem por isso Draco ia começar a seguir os passos do moreno. Ou sentir ciúmes... não que ele estivesse sentindo ciúmes...

Nesse momento Ronald (o ruivo pobretão que vivia a sombra de Harry) olhou para trás, na direção de Malfoy e fez uma careta antes de voltar a cochichar.

Isso espantou todo o sono de Draco. O rapaz passou a acompanhar a conversa atentamente, porém nenhum dos três voltou a olhá-lo.

Irritado levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala. Pensava em ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e ver se isso melhorava seu animo.

Entrou no banheiro da ala do seu curso. Estava vazio aquela hora.

Abriu uma torneira e abaixou-se para jogar água fresca na face. Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, mas ignorou. Acabou levando um susto quando se ergueu e descobriu Harry Potter parado atrás de si, olhando-o de forma quase predatória.

– Você...

Sem dar tempo do loiro terminar a frase Harry o envolveu pela cintura, abraçando o corpo magro por trás, e o puxou contra si. Não perdeu tempo em começar a morder o pescoço alvo exposto pela gola baixa da camisa.

– O que está... ahnn... fazendo... ahnnnn Pot-ter?

O moreno afastou-se brevemente, encarou o loiro pelo espelho. Os olhos verdes brilhavam marotos.

– Nada. Pensei em convidar você pra comemorarmos o dia de hoje.

– Dia de hoje? Que tem de especial...?

– É dia dos namorados – Harry voltou a morder o pescoço de Draco – Esqueceu...?

– Potter... eu... hoje não é dia dos namorados e eu... ahnnn... não somos namorados...

– Ah, tem certeza que hoje não é dia dos namorados?

– Tenho! – Draco tentou se libertar. Sentia o pescoço ardendo, ficaria uma marca e tanto na pele.

Harry não permitiu que ele escapasse.

– E você não é meu namorado...? – sorriu – Bem, sobre essa parte podemos fazer algo a respeito...

– O quê? – Draco ficou confuso.

– Quer namorar comigo, Draco Malfoy?

O loiro ficou estarrecido. Seria por isso que Harry estivera de cochicho durante as aulas?

– Eu... quero! – nem pensou em aceitar o pedido.

– E tem certeza que não podemos comemorar o dia dos namorados hoje...?

A pergunta, recheada de quintas intenções, arrepiou Draco de cima a baixo.

– Feliz... dia dos namorados, Harry! – o loiro sussurrou.

Tudo que Potter fez foi sorrir enormemente antes de voltar a abaixar a cabeça e morder o pescoço esguio, desejando marcar a tez cálida como sua propriedade.

Aquele era apenas um aquecimento, pois a verdadeira comemoração viria a noite.

Mesmo que não fosse realmente dia dos namorados!


	18. Retribuição

******Título: **Retribuição**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

Draco era um garoto delicado, de constituição frágil e postura muito séria. Adorava imitar os adultos, com seus trejeitos esquisitos, do tipo que apenas adultos entendem e vêem graça. Mas como Draco era um menininho solitário só tinha os pais em quem se espelhar.

Por isso Narcissa fazia questão de levá-lo ao parquinho todos os sábados quando o tempo estava bom, como nos sábados de junho. Por que lá o menino podia tomar sol, ver outras crianças e aprender a ser como elas, e não mais tão adulto.

Apesar disso o pequeno Draco não estava acostumado a se misturar. Ele chegava no parquinho, ficava a espreita para que um dos balanços vagasse e então corria para se apossar. O loirinho sentava-se e ficava se balançando o resto do tempo.

Isso até as coisas mudarem.

Olhou o chocolate em suas mãozinhas pequenas.

Tinha ganhado aquilo de um namorado! Um namorado meio ranhento e de cabelos bagunçados... E Draco não sabia direito para que servia um namorado, mas em sua cabecinha ele tinha que retribuir.

Apertou a barra com força e, respirando fundo, abandonou seu pequeno trono, desocupando o balanço (que logo foi ocupado por outra criança) e saiu em exploração do parquinho.

Passou por Dean e Seamus que brigavam pelo único carrinho que ainda tinha um controle remoto funcionando.

Passou pela caixa de areia, onde Pansy tinha chutado areia nas meninas e saído correndo. Cho e as gêmeas choravam, Hermione esfregava os olhinhos e Ginny levantara para correr atrás da moreninha e puxar-lhe os cabelos. Luna continuava rolando de um lado para o outro.

Draco fez uma careta. As meninas eram tão chatas e choronas! Não gostava de nenhuma delas!

Seguiu seu caminho pisoteando as formigas de Neville. O menino chorou feito uma menina, antes de continuar comendo os bichinhos.

Finalmente Draco chegou a gaiola, onde seu "namorado" se dependurava com os Weasley parecendo um bando de macacos.

– Ei! – o loirinho gritou – Você!

Harry arregalou os olhos e parou de se pendurar. Fungou o ranho que escorria por seu nariz e saltou para o chão, ágil. Os óculos estavam cheios de grãos de areia.

– Que foi?

Draco ergueu a mão exibindo seu tesouro: a barra de chocolates amassada. Então aproximou-se devagarinho e repartiu o doce no meio.

– Feliz dia dos namorados – estendeu metade para Harry, que aceitou com um sorriso enorme.

– Obrigado!

E, apesar de não saber exatamente o que era um "namorado" ou o dia deles, os garotinhos ficaram felizes por terem um e poderem trocar presentes tão gostosos quanto aquela barra de chocolate.


	19. O antes

******Título: **O antes**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Música

* * *

A festa não estava tão ruim quanto seria de esperar. Draco estava até se divertindo um pouco, prestando atenção nas roupas terríveis da maioria das bruxas da festa. A melhor parte, até o momento, tinha sido Seamus e Dean (se lembrava deles vagamente do tempo de Hogwarts) escapulindo juntos para fora do salão.

Não havia motivos realmente sérios para que Draco reclamasse. A não ser, claro, a data. Quem em sã consciência daria uma festa beneficente no dia dos namorados?

Natal era uma data ótima. Dia das mães, perfeito.

Mas dia dos namorados?

Só podia ser idéia de um solteirão.

Então ali estava ele e seu namorado, Harry Potter, circulando entre os demais bruxos e fazendo um social, ao invés de estarem em algum recanto romântico, se curtindo mais intimamente.

Paciência.

Os planos de Malfoy incluíam resgatar o moreno e arrastá-lo para fora da festa assim que tivesse uma chancezinha. Só se segurava por que Harry parecia se divertir de verdade, conversando com Ron, Hermione e mais alguns amigos da época do colégio.

Draco assistia mais afastado. Eram amigos dele, não seus. Os seus companheiros de Hogwarts não seriam bobos de vir em um baile bem no dia dos namorados. A menos, evidentemente, se estivesse sozinho e "caçando".

Foi então que a música mudou. Draco reconheceu a nova melodia no mesmo segundo. Era a música que marcara o início do namoro com Harry. A música deles.

Voltou os olhos cinzentos na direção do Gryffindor esperando que ele viesse convidá-lo para dançar. O que flagrou tirou qualquer pensamento lógico de sua cabeça.

A Weasley estava estendendo a mão e convidando Harry para dançar. Dançar a música tema do namoro com Draco Malfoy.

E Harry estava aceitando.

Num ato puramente instintivo Draco sacou a varinha e lançou o feitiço contra a ruiva. Os cabelos longos se embaraçaram em milhares de nós. As pessoas mais próximas começaram a rir, enquanto Ginny se desesperava pelo ataque surpresa e Harry olhava em sua direção com os olhos verdes inquisidores.

Mas Draco não esperou para ver as conseqüências de seu ato impensado. Desaparatou silencioso e rancoroso, satisfeito por que seu dia dos namorados não seria o único estragado.


	20. Care

******Título: **Care**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Edredom

* * *

– Sinto buito por... ATCHIM!

Harry ficou realmente tocado pelo aspecto de seu namorado. Draco pegara uma senhora gripe que o impedira até mesmo de ir a empresa onde trabalhava. Fazia uma semana que estava afastado, resmungando sobre ter que ir ao médico ou tomar remédios.

Ali estava o resultado: de cama desde o dia anterior, com dores pelo corpo, dores de cabeça, tosse carregada. E o pesadelo do loiro: nariz escorrendo (sua pele ficaria ressecada com todos aqueles lenços de papel aromático importados da França).

– Tudo bem – Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama. No chão colocara uma sacola de papel à qual Draco não dera muita atenção, tão afetado pela gripe.

– Bas bocê bem planejando... ATCHIM!... bor dias!

O moreno mordeu os lábios para não rir da fanhosidade do namorado, todo enrolado no edredom azul. Ondas de carinho ameaçaram sufocá-lo quando Draco estendeu a mão, tirando-a da coberta e estendeu um lenço de papel para assoar o nariz.

Só Malfoy conseguia ser tão arrogante limpando ranho do nariz!

O pensamento fez Harry rir e ganhar um olhar assassino de volta.

– Eu não tenho planejado isso a dias. Nós temos, Draco.

Então o rapaz tirou os sapatos, ficando apenas de meias, enfiou a mão na sacola de papel e puxou uma caixa de trufas.

– Oh! – os olhos do loiro brilharam.

Harry subiu na cama e arrastou-se até ficar ao lado do namorado, enfiou-se debaixo do edredom sentindo o calor do corpo de Draco o envolver na mesma hora.

– Bai ficar doente! – Draco recriminou o gesto imprudente. Mas o moreno deu de ombros. Não se importava em dividir tudo com Draco. Fosse a caixa de trufas de chocolate, o edredom quentinho ou... uma gripe.

– Feliz dia dos namorados, Draco. Eu amo você.

O loiro sorriu afável.

– Eu também abo bocê Har... ATCHIM!


	21. Inesperado

******Título: **Inesperado**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Surpresa

* * *

O clima no carro era dos piores. O humor de Draco não podia estar mais sombrio. E não era pra menos: eles estavam perdidos! Completa e totalmente perdidos no meio daquele mato todo! O GPS não pegava e o celular estava sem sinal.

Pra qualquer lado que o loiro olhasse a paisagem era única: mato, mato, mato e mato!

A culpa era do energúmeno que chamava de namorado. "Vamos a festa juntos", ele disse. "Vai ser divertido", ele disse.

Pois ali estavam eles, perdidos no nada e há quilômetros de chegar, sequer, perto do local onde seria realizada a festa do dia dos namorados.

O que mais faltava acontecer?

– Merda... – Harry deixou escapar e Draco se arrependeu de ter desafiado as leis de Murphy.

– O que foi dessa vez?

O moreno arrumou o óculos redondo no nariz antes de responder.

– Acabou a gasolina...

– A... acabou a gasolina? – Draco praticamente surtou – Estamos sem celular, sem GPS e sem gasolina? Potter, eu vou te matar!

– Sinto muito, Draco... eu...

O loiro não deu resposta. Desceu do carro batendo a porta do carro furioso com tudo. Mal deu dois passos e estacou estarrecido.

– Oh!

Diante dele a grama fora forrada com uma toalha quadriculada, e um delicioso piquenique fora arrumado com doces, bolos, bombons, Champagne, e várias outras iguarias. Parecia delicioso.

– Surpresa – Harry disse parando ao lado de Draco – Eu sei muito bem onde estamos e a gasolina não acabou, Draco.

– Harry...

– Feliz dia dos namorados. Não preciso ir a festa nenhuma. Passar o dia ao seu lado é tudo que eu preci...

Não completou a frase. No instante seguinte Draco estava passando o braço por seu pescoço e o beijando como se não houvesse amanhã.


	22. Detenção

******Título: **Detenção**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Mordida

* * *

– Droga, Potter! Por que você tem que ser tão imbecil?

Draco perguntou antes de ter uma verdadeira crise de tosse com o pó acumulado nos recipientes de poção de Snape.

Ele e Potter estavam cumprindo detenção depois de uma poção mal administrada. Harry insistia que Draco tinha colocado ingredientes a mais em seu caldeirão. Draco afirmava que era o contrário.

Ninguém conseguiu descobriu por que os caldeirões tinham explodido. Resultado: os dois estavam de detenção por dois dias.

– Mas logo hoje, Cicatriz?

Draco enrolou o pano preto de pó e jogou contra a cabeça de Harry que riu divertido.

– Qual é o problema em ser hoje?

Irritado o loiro ficou em pé e apontou acusatório para Harry.

– HOJE É O BAILE DE MASCARAS! O Baile dos namorados e você nos fez perder de propósito!

Harry deu de ombros. Em dois passos estava junto a Draco, passando as mãos pela cintura do Slytherin.

– Posso compensar isso... – e com a oferta abaixou a cabeça cravando os dentes na curva do pescoço de Draco, depois sugou devagar e finalizou com uma lambida languida.

O loiro emeu longamente, primeiro de dor, depois de prazer. O pescoço era um de seus pontos sensíveis, como Harry bem sabia.

– Tenho um namorado vampiro...? – Draco perguntou sem fôlego e corado.

– Um namorado vampiro que vai te morder muito pra comemorar a noite dos namorados!

E voltou a morder a pele alva do pescoço de Malfoy.

* * *

**PS**: Favor ignorar o inicio/término do período letivo! xD


	23. Forever

******Título: **Forever**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Pôr-do-sol

* * *

"Qual é o problema com você? Por que não quer comemorar o dia dos namorados?"

O sol se punha no horizonte. Raios dourado-avermelhado cortavam as nuvens brancas criando reflexos só possíveis de ver durante belo espetáculo do pôr-do-sol.

O local estava vazio.

Também pudera. Somente pessoas levadas por grande dor iriam ao cemitério naquela data. Dia dos namorados. Data em que, supostamente, todos deveriam estar com sua pessada amada, comemorando um dia especial.

Ele era levado por uma grande dor.

"Qual é o problema com você? Por que não quer comemorar o dia dos namorados?"

Ele não via problema em festejar a data. Eram jovens, estavam apaixonados. Tinham a proteção que a juventude oferece. A crença inocente que nada, jamais, acontece com a gente. Sempre com os outros. Apenas com os outros.

Então saíram.

E comemoraram. E brindaram. E se amaram.

Trocaram presentes, juras de amor eterno.

Bons momentos levados pelo vento.

Amor e a pessoa amada, a combinação perfeita. Álcool e direção, uma combinação imprevisível.

E eles pagaram um preço por arriscar-se.

"Qual é o problema com você? Por que não quer comemorar o dia dos namorados?"

Dia dos namorados. A data perfeita para os namorados era um peso a carregar para ele. Cada novo ano ele vinha ao cemitério. Todos os anos durante a última década. [i]Feliz dia dos namorados [/i], desejava. Colocava uma rosa no túmulo bem conservado e dividia a vista solitária. O sol se punha e o dia acabava.

Assim como sua própria vida acabava um pouquinho a cada pôr-do-sol.

Jamais se perdoaria.

Nunca esqueceria.

"Qual é o problema com você? Por que não quer comemorar o dia dos namorados?"

E o preço por sua imprudência, todos os dias pagaria.


	24. Uma luz

******Título: **Uma luz**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

– Quer dizer que você não consegue escolher um presente para Potter?

Draco remexeu-se na cadeira e encarou Pansy Parkinson, sua amiga do tempo da escola. A morena também estava sentada a mesa, trajando um elegante conjunto desenhado por um bruxo suíço, segurando a delicada porcelana chinesa com a qual degustava seu chá.

Era uma tarde quente, por isso estavam acomodados na varanda da casa da bruxa.

– Ainda não. E não me venha com sugestões Muggle. Harry pode gostar dessas coisas, mas eu não. Nem pretendo ir até uma loja Muggle para começo de conversa.

– Você não precisa ir lá, querido. Abriram umas lojas de importação no Beco diagonal. Tem coisas interessantes por lá. Outro dia vi umas cuecas comestíveis que...

– Pansy...

– Está bem. Parei.

– Se você pensa que eu vou comprar essas coisas esquisitas...

– Mas tem sabor de chocolate!

–...

– Não está mais aqui quem falou.

– Se não vai me levar a sério não precisa dizer mais nada. Vamos mudar de assunto.

– Hum... e chocolate?

– Sem graça.

– Mesmo os feitos por encomenda na Dedos de Mel?

A informação interessou Draco.

– Feitos por encomenda? Como assim?

– Outro dia passei por Hogsmeade e parei na Dedos deMel. Tinha um leão desse tamanho – ela moveu as mãos para ilustrar o que dizia – Ele rugia e agitava a juba. Você pode comprar um desses e mandar rechear com menta holandesa. Fica maravilhoso.

– Um leão...? Menta holandesa...? – Draco repetiu interessado.

Estava num dilema tremendo. O dia dos namorados se aproximava e ele não sabia o que comprar para Harry Potter, seu namorado.

Aquela sugestão de Pansy realmente parecia uma coisa boa. Pela primeira vez desde que começara a pensar no que comprar ficou tranqüilo. Não havia como Harry não gostar de um presente daqueles.

É, talvez fosse a Hogsmeade dar uma olhada nas ofertas por lá.


	25. De volta ao começo

******Título: **De volta ao começo**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

Draco parou em frente a loja imediatamente ao lado da que importava coisas Muggle, fingindo interesse na primeira enquanto tentava, disfarçadamente, enxergar o que estava exposto na segunda. Não queria que ninguém o visse admirando inutilidades não mágicas.

Tanto se esforçou para esconder o interesse que não conseguiu ver nada na importadora e desistiu de continuar ali,.

Num floreio elegantíssimo (e exagerado) da capa afastou-se e caminhou para a Dedos de Mel.

Fazia muito tempo que não voltava ali. Suas lembranças de Hogsmeade da época do colégio eram bem melhores que a realidade. Agora achava aquele lugar chato, tedioso. Evitava voltar ali sempre que possível.

Assim que chegou a loja de doces os olhos cinzentos brilharam felizes. Ali estava o presente ideal: um leão de chocolate que rugia e balançava a juba antes de deitar-se imponente na base de alumínio. Quem, em sã consciência, não gostaria de ganhar aquilo como presente do dia dos namorados?

A data aproximava-se rapidamente e Draco começava a ficar levemente desesperado por não encontrar nada bom o bastante para dar a Harry. Até aquele momento, claro.

Sem hesitar mais entrou na loja. Pegou o leão antes que alguém, por uma infelicidade do destino, resolvesse pegá-lo. Ergueu o doce e o observou: aquilo era praticamente uma obra de arte! Cada detalhe, cada pormenor... o chocolate fora esculpido com minúcia assustadora.

Harry iria adorar devorar seu presente.

Decidindo-se e muito satisfeito consigo mesmo foi para o balcão e depositou sua preciosidade no tampo de vidro, aguardando ser atendido.

Então alguém aproximou-se pela esquerda e esbarrou em Draco.

– Desculpe – o homem pediu. O loiro voltou-se para responder com uma careta tamanha grosseria, mas não conseguiu.

– Você!

– Draco?

Ali estava Harry Potter, olhando igualmente surpreso para seu namorado. Imediatamente Harry olhou para baixo e mirou o leão que acabara de rugir. Draco imitou o gesto e observou o que o moreno levava nas mãos: a miniatura de um dragão de chocolate, que cuspia gostas trufadas antes de sentar-se magistralmente sobre as pernas traseiras.

Ambos compreenderam a situação no mesmo instante. Por uma coincidência maldita tinham ido comprar os presentes no mesmo dia, praticamente na mesma hora.

– Merda... – Draco resmungou decepcionado.

Tinha encontrado o presente perfeito, mas agora não poderia mais dá-lo. A surpresa estava estragada.

Mas é claro, os dois compraram os doces e fizeram uma troca. Nada proibia agradinhos antes do dia dos namorados.

E a busca pelo presente ideal continuava.


	26. Coisa de adolescente

******Título: **Coisa de adolescente**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

Ele nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso em sua vida antes.

Mas, é claro, nunca tinha feito nada parecido antes...

Passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados. Observou a entrada da livraria. Pensou em desistir. Olhou novamente. Passou a língua sobre os lábios secos.

Balançou a cabeça irritado pelo ritual.

Ele já tinha catorze anos! Como podia agir como um garotinho? Cadê sua coragem...?

E, pensando bem, desde quando ele tinha coragem mesmo? Era melhor voltar pra casa e...

Não!

Vinha planejando aquilo por dias. Semanas até. Não recuaria... podia fazer e sair correndo depois.

E nunca mais voltar a livraria, evidentemente.

Com o coração aos saltos e um gosto amargo na boca resolveu fazer logo de uma vez. Marchou até a loja e entrou.

Lá estava ele, o moreno dono dos olhos verdes mais lindos que Draco se lembrava de ter visto na vida. Potter era o sobrenome do rapaz que atendia na loja. E só sabia o sobrenome dele, nada mais.

Fato que não impedia sua paixonite de ficar cada vez mais forte.

Por um segundo Draco pensou em ir para as prateleiras de livro fingir que procurava algum exemplar. Ao invés disso, quando deu por si, caminhava rápido até o balcão, atravessando a loja e chamando atenção do rapaz para si.

Potter sorriu ao reconhecer um dos freqüentadores mais fieis da loja.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou ajeitando os óculos no nariz. Sobre o balcão jazia um exemplar aberto de histórias em quadrinhos.

– Bom... bom... dia! – Draco gaguejou irritado por parecer idiota na frente do outro.

– Veio procurar um presente? – perguntou solicito por ser dia dos namorados. Se o loirinho estava ali naquele dia podia significar que queria comprar algo de última hora.

– Não... não... – Draco gaguejou de novo, respirou fundo enchendo-se de coragem, então colocou sobre o balcão o bombom que trazia escondido numa das mãos – FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

E saiu correndo sem esperar a resposta para o ato atrevido.

Draco correu muito. Como nunca se lembrava de ter corrido na vida. só parou pra tomar fôlego ao virar duas esquinas e se considerar razoavelmente seguro. Então encostou-se numa parede, sentindo as pernas bambas e o coração galopante.

Não poderia voltar à livraria por um bom tempo, pois iria morrer de vergonha. Mas tinha valido a pena. Tinha valido muito a pena!


	27. Dont look back

******Título: **Dont look back**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Estrela

* * *

A noite estava linda, como sempre costumava ser naquela época do ano. Naquela data do ano.

Ele se afastara dos demais, saíra da festa e fora tomar um ar.

Começara a contar as estrelas, sem perceber. Mas sempre perdia o foco quando chegava numa das mais brilhantes.

Aquela data... aquela data...

Há muitos anos trás fizera uma escolha. Julgara escolher o caminho que o faria mais feliz. Justamente no dia dos namorados terminara com a pessoa que mais amara e partira para os braços de outra.

Tinha uma família agora. Filhos lindos.

Mas as vezes se perguntava se era realmente feliz ou se enganava a si mesmo. Fingia ser feliz por que arcar com as conseqüências de suas próprias escolhas era doloroso demais.

Tivera a felicidade nas mãos...

Não. Tinha a felicidade agora. Não tinha...?

Voltou os olhos para as estrelas novamente. Sabia que os Muggles acreditavam que olhar para a luz de uma estrela era olhar para o passado, pois, não poucas vezes, a luz era ilusória e não existia mais.

Ele fazia aquilo cada vez mais freqüentemente. Olhava para o passado e buscava a luz, uma luz que não mais existia. Que ele próprio abandonara.

E a cada ano erguia uma taça e brindava com a esposa por uma data que nada lhe significava novamente. A idéia era que apesar de casados deveriam se amar e serem eternos namorados.

Por isso sempre comemoravam aquela data... aquela data.

E a cada dia dos namorados sentia uma maior necessidade de olhar para trás, viajar nas memórias do passado, pois lá jazia abandonada a luz de sua estrela.


	28. Gincana

******Título: **Gincana**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Seção:** Harry e Draco (Aka Pinhão)**  
****Item usado: **Chocolate

* * *

Todos os anos, no Mundo Bruxo, era realizada uma grande gincana no dia dos namorados. Casais de todas as partes vinham competir e concorrer ao grande premio dado aos vencedores.

E, é claro, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy iriam competir aquele ano. Eles eram namorados oficialmente, para surpresa e choque do resto da sociedade.

Enfim...

No dia da competição os dois não podiam estar mais animados. Harry pela chance de vencer o contexto, Draco por poder exibir-se com o Garoto Que Venceu e matar as solteiras de inveja.

A primeira prova não foi nada fácil e deu uma idéia do que vinha pela frente: quem conseguisse prender mais diabretes da Cornualia, sem magia, marcava pontos.

Foi o caos.

Ginny e Dean acabaram ficando em primeiro lugar, para decepção dos demais.

A segunda prova era ainda pior: encontrar – também sem magia – uma agulha num palheiro.

Os organizadores só compreenderam a idiotice da idéia quando começou a escurecer e nenhum dos casais tinha conseguido. Então a prova foi suspensa e partiram para a terceira e última.

Uma prova de coragem e resistência. O casal que comesse mais sapinhos de chocolate seria o grande campeão e levaria o prêmio.

Harry e Draco comeram por suas vidas. Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma tinham devorado tanto doce antes.

E ganharam de longe.

O casal foi aclamado pela platéia. Harry com a boca amortecida de tanto açúcar e Draco com calafrios de enjôo. Jurou que nunca mais – pelo menos nos próximos meses – comeria aqueles sapinhos de novo.

No palco para receber o prêmio os pombinhos trocaram um beijo cinematográfico, juras de amor eterno e desejos de "feliz dia dos namorados".

Quando o prêmio finalmente veio Harry teve um estremilique e caiu pra trás. Draco grudou no braço de seu namorado desmaiado e desaparatou dali, abandonando as glórias da vitória.

Tudo isso por que o prêmio ganhado a tanto esforço vinha sendo trazido: uma versão tamanho família do castelo de Hogwarts.

Todinho feito em chocolate...

* * *

Essa é a última! Espero que tenham se divertido lendo, tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo e correndo contra o tempo.

Até a próxima!


End file.
